


Faithfully Yours.

by draymckay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draymckay/pseuds/draymckay
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is so excited for his wedding day to finally be here. He has his soon to be husband, Zayn Malik and best friend Harry Styles by his side. What else could he want?Harry Styles is utterly gutted to have to watch the man he loves marry someone else.





	Faithfully Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllllo lovelies!
> 
> I've been gone and working on some things in my personal life but I'm back in the swing with a little short happy fic to make a comeback with. 
> 
> I wrote this quick little story for my best friend, Shania, who keeps me sane urges me to keep writing. So this is for you, love. <3 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Harry stood just outside the doors of the church. He had been there for what felt like hours, pacing, trying to bring himself to open the door and watch his best friend marry the man of his dreams. He just couldn't do it. Louis Tomlinson was his best friend, his partner in crime, his other half, his soul mate, and Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't totally one thousand percent in love with him. Not that Louis would ever know that. Harry was happy for him, he wanted nothing more than for Louis to be happy even if it wasn't with him, but everyone knew how bad Zayn Malik was for him. Zayn was so jealous he wouldn't even allow Harry to be the best man for Christ sake. 

 

Exhaling a deep breath, Harry pushed open the doors of the church, and hurried to the empty aisle seat he spotted just behind the groom's family. The church was full of Louis and Zayn's friends and family, all chatting and laughing happily about stories of the couple. Harry wanted to be sick. It's almost like everyone had forgotten all of the bad times they had had. All of the times that it was Harry who picked up the broken pieces of Louis' heart. He just wanted today to be over with. To Hell with everyone today, really. 

After only a few moments, the officiate took his place at the center of the aisle and had asked everyone to please take their seats. Harry's gut twisted, knowing all too well this was the end of the line for him. He watched silently as Zayn walked down the aisle in his slick black suit, smiling contently at everyone as he passed. Well, at everyone but Harry. He merely nodded in his direction. If this wasn't supposed to be the happiest day of Louis' life, truth be told Harry probably would have punched him right then and there. 

"Please rise!" was boomed from the officiant as Zayn ended the altar. Everyone took their place in standing and waited for the double wooden doors from the back of the church to open. The music began to play a lovely melody carried by piano and violins, and Harry just knew that this was a mistake. Before he could get too carried away in his thoughts, the doors were opening, revealing a happy, smiling, Louis. Harry's heart simultaneously wanted to burst out of his chest for the sight he was seeing yet at the same time wanted to sink in the deepest pits of despair. Louis looked phenomenal in his gray suit, with a black vest to pull from Zayn's black suit essemble. His eyes were sparkling the most vibrant shade of blue and he was so happy. As Louis made his way down the aisle, he locked eyes with Harry for only a moment, but he made sure to give him the biggest smile and Harry returned it because Louis' happiness is just contagious. After all, they were best friends. This is what best friends do, right? 

"Please be seated." Those words made Harry's stomach turn into a knot. He picked the skin around his nails to fight the tears back. Louis grabbed Zayn's hands as the officiant began. 

"Good evening everyone. Today we are witnessing a unique moment in the lives of Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson. Today, they join their lives in the union of marriage." Harry watched as Zayn mouthed a quick 'I love you' to Louis. It took every fiber of his being to not roll his eyes. Nobody loved Louis as much as Harry, period.

"To all their guests, they are happy to share this moment with you. They have known most of you for many years. You watched them grow up, you went to school with them, or you worked with them. Because you are the ones who have supported them and known them so well, it is only fitting that you are the ones to share this once-in-a-lifetime moment with them." Louis caressed Zayns hands and it was almost too much for Harry to bear. "And so that is why Zayn and Louis present themselves to be married today surrounded by those who love them the most in this world."

Harry heard them ramble about their love for each other, but honestly he couldn't make out the words. It was as if his brain just stopped processing the heartbreak he was witnessing before him. He simply couldn't bear it.

"We now come to the words Zayn and Louis want to hear more than anything today. The words that will take them from being engaged to married. That will forever bind them to one another. A marriage, as we understand it to be, is a voluntary and full commitment. It's made in the deepest sense to the exclusion of others and is entered into with the desire to last a lifetime. Before you declare your vows, I want to hear you confirm that it is indeed your intention to be married today." Louis smiled up at Zayn, eyes glistening with delight, Zayn nodded to the officiant to proceed. Harry broke. This was it. He just couldn't do this anymore. 

Harry stood up as shocked gasps erupted from a few of the guests. Zayn's eyes went wide and Louis confusedly, slowly turned around. Harry didn't know what to do now, but he sure as hell wasn't turning back. 

"I love you, Louis." Harry started at he moved to the center of the aisle and cleared his throat once more. "I love you. I always have and dammit, I couldn't sit here and watch you do this without telling you. I love everything about you. Even when I hate you, I love you. When you burn the toast, leave the laundry for me to do, when you complain about not fitting into your jeans, all of it. I love it because its you. I've loved you since we were sixteen and eighteen and just stupid kids going through life together. It's always been you. It will always be you. And if there is even the smallest chance you might love me too, I had to tell you that.. I love you Louis Tomlinson. The question is, do you love me too?" Harrys' words were shakey, scared, but filled from the heart. His eyes were full of tears but he never once took them off of Louis. 

Louis, with tear filled eyes as well, stepped down from the altar and walked straight up to Harry. He wasn't sure if Louis was going to kill him or not, but he was willing to take that chance, so he stood still as he could and waited.

"Harry Edward Styles, what are you doing?! This is my wedding day for Christs sake!" Louis all but shouted at him. Harry knew the moment he stood up that this wouldn't end well, but he had to try.

"I know, Louis, I'm sorry, but I had to tell you. I just- I couldn't-" 

"Shut up!" Louis was infuriated and Harry couldn't blame him. What did he expect? "You can't just spit that out, in front of God and everyone I might add," Louis' mouth turned upwards into a smile, "and not even kiss me, you fool!" 

Harry thought he was dreaming, but he didn't waste any time locking his mouth onto Louis'. Harry heard a few cheers from Louis' family but he ignored everything. They separated their mouths, locked hands, and ran out of church, never looking back, to their own happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Andddddd, that's all folks.   
> I know its super short, but I wanted to at least put something out there so I could get back into the swing of writing again.   
> Let me know what you think! I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read, comment, or give love to this at all. 
> 
> Much love, D.


End file.
